Altis Life Server Rules
Exploits These are considered exploits, and are punishable by ban * Getting out of jail via any method other than paying bail or escaping via helicopter. * Killing yourself to get out of roleplay. Getting out of being tazed, restrained, arrested, jail, etc. DO NOT DISCONNECT WHILE IN JAIL WITHOUT GOOD REASON. * Duping items and/or money. If someone sends you an unobtainable amount of money right at the start of the game, report to an admin IMMEDIATELY and transfer said money to an admin. Do this ASAP or an admin could ban you if they see that much on you without question. * Using clearly hacked items. If a hacker comes in and spawns unobtainable items, you could be banned for using said items. Report the items to the admins immediately and stay away from them. * Abusing bugs or game mechanics for gain. Is there a replicating gun somewhere? Report it and leave it alone. If an admin catches you abusing the glitch, ban. * Taking gear from player's backpacks or vehicles without permission. Safe Zones * Any vehicle spawn (shop or garage) * All Police HQs Bannable Offenses Consider this your one and only warning. * Hacking * Cheating * Exploiting (See 'Exploits') Cop Interaction Items on this list may result in your removal from the server and/or ban, based on the admins discretion. * Civilians or Rebels who take up arms to kill cops in town or elsewhere for no RP reason will be considered RDMing. See RDMing section. * Following and or harassing cops for long periods of time will be considered griefing and/or spamming, and will result in being kicked from the server. * Civilians may only rob the Federal Reserve if 3 cops are online. * Actively blocking cops from doing their duties can lead to your arrest. Constantly doing this will result in being kicked from the server. Boats Items on this list may result in your removal from the server and/or ban, based on the admins discretion. * Repeatedly pushing boats without permission. * Pushing a boat with the intention of hurting or killing someone. This is not RP, it is just a flaw in the mechanics. * Purposefully running over swimmers/divers. Aviation Items on this list may result in your removal from the server and/or ban, based on the admins discretion. * Purposefully ramming a helicopter into anything. Other helicopters, vehicles, buildings. * Flying below 50m over the city constantly. Vehicles Items on this list may result in your removal from the server and/or ban, based on the admins discretion. * Purposefully running people over (VRDM). If an accident occurs, stop your vehicle and alert police * Purposefully throwing yourself in front of vehicles in order to die/get hurt. * Ramming into other vehicles in order to cause an explosion. * Constantly trying to enter vehicles that do not belong to you in order to grief the vehicle owner, and not trying to RP. * Stealing a vehicle just to crash it or otherwise destroy it. * Purchasing multiple vehicles for the purpose of doing any of the above. * The only reason for shooting at a vehicle would be to disable it and/or fire warning shots in a role-play scenario.You are not to deliberately destroy enemies vehicles. Communication Rules Items on this list may result in your removal from the server and/or ban, based on the admins discretion. * Side Chat may not be used to play music or otherwise micspam. * Spamming any chat channel will result in your removal. * Teamspeak channels are split up into areas for a reason. Cops must be in the cop channels at all times. * Civilians cannot be in any cop channels on teamspeak in order to gather information on their location or movements. Civs caught doing this will be removed the channel. Repeat offenders can be kicked or banned from both the game and teamspeak. Random Deathmatching (RDM) Items on this list may result in your removal from the server and/or ban, based on the admins discretion. * Killing anyone without a roleplay cause. * Declaring a rebellion is not a cause to kill anyone, even cops. * Cops and civilians/rebels can only commence in a shootout if there are reasons relating to a crime. * If you are killed in the crossfire of a fight, it is not RDM. * Killing someone in an attempt to protect yourself or others is not RDMing. * Shooting a player without giving reasonable time to follow demands is considered RDM. These are all judged by admins on a case by case basis. New Life Rule The New Life Rule applies to police and civilians. Items on this list may result in your removal from the server and/or ban, based on the admins discretion. * If you are killed, you may return to the scene, but you may not interact with the Roleplay Scenario. You are now a witness and not a victim. ( This Rule does not apply to public servants. Police and EMTS ) * If you die during roleplay your past crimes are forgotten, but you also cannot seek revenge. * If you are RDM'd, it is not a new life. * If you manually respawn, it is not a new life. * If you purposefully kill yourself to avoid roleplay, it is not a new life. Gang Rules * Being in a gang is not illegal. Only when illegal crimes are committed. * To declare war on another gang, the leader must announce it in global and all gang members of both gangs must be notified. For a more long term gang war, a declaration should be made on the forums. * Gangs may not kill unarmed civilians, unless said civilian is part of a rival gang and in your gangs controlled area. * Gangs may not kill civilians, unless they are under threat of their life or property, or during RP scenarios (robbery) Category:Altis Life Features